Another Day In the World Of Pokemon...
by kathmolko
Summary: This is really crap, a teen manhood 'comedy', written just before 'Keeping it in the Family'. It ain't really funny, it goes downhill...oh well, what DOES Tracy do in the bushes? And whose webpage will get the most hits?


****

Welcome to Another Day in the World of...

P O K E M O N

Tenshi_Mew2's attempt at a comedy. A poke at mindless repetition and stupidity, and why we need it. Also a blatant excuse to cash-in on the sexual fear of teens by cracking very bad jokes.

THE SCENE- The gang have just woken up, the sun is shining and they are exploring a nice tropical island.

MISTY- Where the hell are we, anyway?  
ASH- Oh look, a Pokemon!

TRACY- Wow, I've never seen one like that before, I wonder how impressed Prof. Oak will be when he sees my sketches.

ASH- What, the ones of the naked women frolicking with you?

TRACY- **blushes** Hey! How the hell did you know...I mean...what are you talking about? 

MISTY- Why the hell are you always trying to get in Prof. Oak's panties anyway?

ASH- Oh, look a Pokemon!

PIKACHU- Pika! **no dumbass that is a rock**

TRACY- Wow, I've never seen one like that before! I'm just going to make a quick sketch to show Prof. Oak

ASH- Oh look, a Pokemon!

MISTY- No dumbass, that is Team Rocket

TRACY- Wow, I've never seen one like that before! I'll just do a quick sketch-

MISTY- Shut up, dumbass

ASH- Why aren't they saying their dumb, stupid motto yet?

JAMES- Huh? Dumb? Stupid?

JESSI- We just wanted to see if the author could use actual original dialogue to fill up space, rather than cutting and pasting the same sentences over and over again.

ASH- Oh look! A Pokemon!

MEOWTH- Where?

JAMES- **sighs** But what do we do now?

JESSI- You know, I think we wasted all our time by saying our motto and never concentrated on what we actually wanted to do.

MEOWTH- Right on!

JAMES- So what are we gonna do now?

**Team Rocket pause to think**

MEOWTH- I hear there is a good B&D dungeon around here somewhere

JAMES- Yeah? I know a mighty fine strip club.

JESSI- No wait, I know an awesome backyard operation where you get everything you want cheap. They make everything on site.

MEOWTH- **evil laugh** see ya around, losers!

TRACY- Say, aren't Team Rocket acting kinda strange?

MISTY- No, they are acting like normal teenagers to me.

ASH- Oh look, a Pokemon!

MISTY- That is Pikachu

TRACY- Wow, I've never seen one like that before! I'm just going to make a quick sketch to show Prof. Oak

MISTY- Tracy you see Pikachu every day. 

PIKACHU- Pika! **so do not get your perverted hands near me you hentai freak**

ASH- Oh look, a-

MISTY- If you say that again I will kill you.

ASH- Oh look, a handsome older man

TRACY- WHERE?!

MISTY- **looks around** Shut up Ash you little weed. There is not.

ASH- But every time that there is it is an excuse to deepen our relationship and keep the teenage viewers happy

MISTY- **narrows eyes suspiciously** Viewers? **whirls around violently** Who is viewing us? Tracy are you putting us on webcam again?

TRACY- No, but if I did and the internet community saw what you two do at night I bet I would get plenty of hits to my web site.

MISTY- But they are just watching what you do at night, which explains the lack of hits

TRACY- **blushes** Life dealt me a good hand, OK?

MISTY- **blocks her ears and squeezes eyes shut** Oh my God! That is far too graphic...ugh, I can't handle this.

ASH- I don't understand

TRACY- OK, Ash, come into the bushes with me and then you will understand

MISTY- Is it just me or has this gone downhill?

ASH-**pauses thoughtfully** Oh look, a Pokemon!

TRACY- Um...excuse me a moment...I think I need to go into those bushes there...

MISTY- **looks pale and ill**

ASH- **runs over to Tracy** Hey man, what are you doing there...OH MY GOD! Is that what you do when you reach maturity?

PIKACU- Pika! **You won't need to do that because you will be doing something, OK, well, _someone_ else**

MISTY- Ash, don't watch him! And Tracy, stop that!

TRACY- Oh no, Ash, please stay, it kind of turns me on when people watch

ASH- **shuts his eyes** There is no way I would ever watch him fondle himself in the bushes

TRACY- Hey Ash there is a Pokemon in here!

**ASH runs into the bushes to see**  
ASH- AAAGHHH! I saw it all **sobs**...ugh...**begins clawing at his eyes**

MISTY- You have warped this poor young boy. He will never have normal sexual desires now.

TRACY- Well is he is sleeping with you he obviously hasn't got any anyway.

ASH- **brightens up** Oh, look, a Pokemon!

TRACY- Actually, judging by the excitement on his face when he sees a Pokemon, I think perhaps I have warped him a little. **steps out of the bushes**

MISTY- Can we please forget what just happened?

TRACY- We tend to forget everything at the end of each episode anyway.

MISTY- So will the Space Time Continuum repair the damage and restore everything to back to normal at the end of this episode?

TRACY- I think so. 

ASH- Then I will forget the sight of Tracy holding himself?

MISTY- I hope so

TRACY- Oh if you are going to forget anyway, Ash, come into the bushes with me.

ASH- OK. **pauses** Oh I know what is wrong with Misty, she wants to join in

TRACY- OK, Misty, come into the bushes with us

**everybody does so**

**Pikachu grins and produces a video camera**

PIKACHU- Pika! **Now whose website will get all the hits?**

THE END

That sucked.

Love,

Tenshi_Mew2


End file.
